Dewa Hujan
by Nareudael
Summary: "Aku ini dewa, aku yang mengatur hujan." "Hah?" Terlalu sulit untuk Kyungsoo mempercayai perkataannya, Kyungsoo bukan lagi anak kecil juga bukan penikmat cerita fantasi. EXO fic, KaiSoo.


_Nareudael presents_

**Hujan**

Pair: KaiSoo | Genre: Fantasy yang aneh, Romance yang terlalu sedikit, mungkin juga Friendship | Rating: T | Warning: YAOI, typo(s)

* * *

Kyungsoo mengelap keringatnya.

Bukannya benci, Kyungsoo hanya tidak suka cuaca seperti ini. Jadwal sekolah yang berakhir pada tengah hari membuatnya harus berjalan pulang beratapkan langit yang panas. Matanya terlihat jadi lebih kecil karena sinar matahri yang menyilaukan, keringatnya mengucur dari dahi. Berjalan pulang saja sudah membuatnya berkeringat, ditambah cuaca panas, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo tidur di lemari es.

Kalau begini caranya, Kyungsoo mau-mau saja jika jam malam diberlakukan setiap hari. Mungkin dia harus meemberi usul kepada ketua Dewan Murid.

Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo bukannya benar-benar membenci teriknya matahari. Dia pun membutuhkannya, bisa saja dia menangis jika cucian yang dijemurpagi tadi tidak akan kering.

Namun tetap saja dia tidak suka panas.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, bukannya berganti baju Kyungsoo justru langsung naik ke tempat biasa dia menjemur pakaian. Ada ruangan kecil di lantai dua yang temboknya hanya berdiri setengah meter, lalu disambung dengan jaring-jaring kawat ke atas, membuat sinar matahari bisa masuk sepenuhnya. Namun bukannya tidak beratap, tempat itu lebih tepat dibilang balkon, balkon yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa, dan Kyungsoo suka itu.

Kyungsoo meraba salah satu pakaian. Kalau prediksinya benar, seharian ini panas terik, pasti cuciannya sudah kering.

Dan cuciannya memang sudah kering.

Kyungsoo mulai mengambil pakaian satu persatu, tapi tanpa diduga hujan turun tiba-tiba, turun setelah Kyungsoo berjalan pulang dengan keringat mengucur, Kyungsoo jadi bingung musim apa sebenarnya saat ini.

Hujan yang rintik-rintik mulai bertambah deras, Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakan tangannya, harap-harap cemas semoga cuciannya tidak basah lagi, siapa juga yang mau mengulang mencuci pakaian setumpuk begini?

Saking paniknya, juga karena terburu-buru, pakaian yang menumpuk di tangannya jatuh sebagian.

"Aakh!" Kyungsoo memekik, tidak tela pakaian yang susah-susah dicucinya kotor begitu saja, padahal dia sendiri hanya modal memencet tombol mesin cuci. Ditambah dengan usaha menjemur pakaian, kalau itu lain lagi.

"Argh, menyebalkan! Aku benci hujan!" Teriaknya.

"Benar begitu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Kenapa kau membenci hujan?"

Sesosok laki-laki berdiri di belakangnya.

Namun saat ini cuciannya semua hal penting yang ada, termasuk orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam rumahnya,. Pandangannya kembali ke tumpukan pakaian yang entah sejak kapan sudah semuanya jatuh.

Kyungsoo meringis, dia bahkan lupa ada keranjang pakaian di sampiangnya. Untungnya cucian tidak terlalu jadi kotor, paling hanya gumpalan debumenempel yang bisa dibersihkan dengan tangan.

Lalu Kyungsoo turun.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, diletakkannya keranjang di samping meja setrika. Lalu dia merasa ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar.

"Pencuri!" Serunya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo naik lagi, tidak peduli dia baru mengatur nafasnya dan berlari lagi.

Tapi sesampainya di sana, sosok tadi sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jadi merinding sendiri. "Apa hanya halusinasi, ya?"

Sudah tiga hari kota diguyur hujan tiap siang hari, namun hari ini hujan turun tepat setelah Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya, beruntung sekali dia hari ini.

Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, Kyungsoo tidak lagi terburu-buru menagngkat cuciannya, pasalnya entah ada apa Ibunya yang juga bekerja itudengan senang hati menggantikan tugas Kyungsoo, memundurkan waktu berangkat ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan cucian. Di pikiran Kyungsoo jadi timbul firasat, entah apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur, membuat coklat panas. Mengikuti budaya Ibunya yang selalu minum minuman yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh di haru hujan, sebenarnya bukan hanya kebiasaan Ibunya, orang lain juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Walaupun menurut Kyungsoo hari ini lebih tepat disebut sejuk daripada dingin.

"Sejuknya..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. "Kalau begini aku mau saja jika hujan turun setiap hari."

Jujur, Kyungsoo sendiri merasa dirinya memng agak plin plan, lebih tepatnya mudah merubah pikiran.

"Makanya, jangan membenci hujan."

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke arah suara. Sosok itu, berdiri di sudut ruangan, laki-laki yang kemarin Kyungsoo lihat, muncul lagi.

Kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo langsung di mata, tatapannya tajam tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, rambut kelabu dan warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan begitu mudah terlihat di tengah ruangan temaram itu.

Entah mengapa itu membuat Kyungsoo serasa tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak berusaha menjauh. Dia lebih tinggi dar Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam milik Kyungsoo.

Tangannya dingin, Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya, tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman saat tangannya digenggam seperti itu.

"Jangan pernah membenci hujan," bisiknya.

* * *

Pintu dan jendela dibiarkan terbuka lebar, mempersilakan angin sejuk berhembus ke dalam ruangan. Hujan sudah berhenti, menyisakan bau tanah yang begitu segar dihirup.

"Sebanarnya kau ini siapa?"

Dia yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Tangan keduanya masih saling bertaut, Kyungoo merasa tidak ingin dilepas dan tidak punya niat untuk melepasnya, sosok itu juga belum melepas genggamannya sejak tadi.

"Aku ini dewa, aku yang mengatur hujan."

"Hah?"

Terlalu sulit untuk Kyungsoo mempercayai perkataannya, Kyungsoo bukan lagi anak kecil juga bukan penikmat cerita fantasi.

"Panggil aku Kai," tambahnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kai."

Kai tertawa pelan. "Maaf, maaf, aku berbohong.

Kyungsoo sudah menduga.

"Aku memang bukan dewa, tapi aku adalah murid pengendali hujan. Aku juga bisa mengontrol hujan, walaupun baru sedikit-sedikit."

Kyungsoo makin tidak mengerti. Yang dia kira Kai akan bilang bahwa dia seorang pencuri yang menyusup ke rumahnya.

Menyusup ke hatinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

Dahi Kai berkerut. "Kenapa? Apa kau merasa terganggu?" Tanya Kai cepat.

Kai yang seperti ini jadi terlihat seakan sedang marah, Kyungsoo jadi agak takut karenanya.

"B-bukan, hanya tanya."

Kyungsoo menggeser badannya, menjauh sedikit, Kai mempererat genggamannya sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergeser jauh-jauh.

Kai menyeringai, di matanya Kyungsoo jadi terlihat begitu lucu. "Kenapa, kau takut padaku?"

"T-tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup negitu?"

Kyungsoo tidak mau bilang pada Kai bahwa nyatanya dia sedikit menyeramkan untuk Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku tidak gugup."

Kai ikut berdiri. "Memangnya tidak boleh aku berlindung dari derasnya hujan, hm Lagipula..." Kai mencondongkan wajanya ke depan telinga Kyungsoo. "... karena di isi ada kamu, kan."

Kyungoo memerah, Kai tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, ijinkan aku datang lagi ke sini kapanpun aku mau, ya?"

* * *

Siang ini hujan datang lagi. Kyungsoo masih diam di depan sekolah, menengadah menatap langit, awab-awan bergerombol menghalangi sinar matahari.

Dan satu yang Kyungsoo sesali, payung kesayangannya tertinggal di rumah. Hujan memang tidak terlalu deras, tapi tidak memungkinkan untuk nekat berjalan sampai rumah menerobos hujan, bisa-bisa Kyungsoo basah kuyup, dan yang paling dikhawatirkan jika buku pelajarannya ikut jadi korban.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah Kyungsoo. Dia jadi berpikir, mengingat kalimat Kai, apa mungkin Kai yang menurunkan hujan ini?

Kai, seorang pengendali hujan, rasanya masih seperti mimpi jika dia harus mempercayai hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ada tangan di pundaknya. Kyungsoo menengok. Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar berdiri di belakangnya.

"Terjebak hujan?" Tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan payung coklat di genggamannya. "Mau pulang bersama?"

Di saat seperti ini Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menolak tawaran seperti itu, jadi dia mengangguk lagi.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengenal Chanyeol, satu kelas pun belum pernah. Yang Kyungsoo tahu hanyalah Park Chanyeol, si Happy Virus yang terkenal di sekolah. Kyungsoo sendiri belum pernah melihat sisi Happy Virus dari Chanyeol, mungkin hanya sesekali mendengar suara tawa renyahnya yang menggelegar.

"Kyungsoo, awas!"

Kyungsoo terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sampai tidak sadar ada mobil melaju kencang dari depan, tepat di sebelah nya ada genangan air, Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan terjadi, refleks memejamkan mata, terlalu terlambat untuk mengindar.

Sedetik, dua detik, tga detik...

Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

Chanyeol sudah berpindah tempat, memeluknya dari sampiang, rupanya dia melindungi Kyungsoo dari 'serangan' air.

"C-chanyeol, kau..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayo jalan."

Chanyeol bertukar posisi dengan Kyungsoo, mengambil posisi di pinggir jalan, tangannya merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

Kai memandang peristiwa itu dari kejauhan.

"Manis sekali." Kai mendengus.

Tangannyameninju genting yang jadi tempat duduknya, kemudian mengangkat tangan satunya tinggi-tunggu, menjentikkan jari, sedetik kemudian hujan turun bertambah deras.

Ada satu lagi mobil yang melau kencang, menghadiahi Chanyeol cipratan air untuk kedua kalinya. Kai tertawa senang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung wajah Chanyeol juga kena cipratan.

"Chanyeol!" Seru Kyungsoo, tangannya meraba kantong celana, mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan.

"Kau basah kuyup!" Kyungsoo mengelap air di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Memang, sudah dari tadi."

Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, mempercepat langkah menuju rumah. Senyum Kai hilang.

* * *

Kai menghimpit tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke dinding.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah?" Teriaknya tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar takut pada Kai, sampai tidak berani menatap mata Kai yang berkelit penuh amarah.

"Jangan diam saja!"

"M-maksudmu apa?"

Kai menghela nafas berat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau berjalanpulang dengan si Tinggi itu?!"

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Kyungsoo menepis kasar tangan Kai dari pundaknya.

"Kalau tidak ada dia, aku tidak bisa pulang, tahu tidak?" Giliran Kyungsoo berteriak, membuang rasa takutnya, menurutnya Kai seudah keterlaluan.

Cemburu Kai sudah keterlaluan.

"Juga karena kau yang menurunkan hujan, aku hampir tidak bisa pulang! Kau mau aku basah kuyup, kau mau aku kedinginan?!"

Kai terdiam, Kyungsoo juga diam, menunggu reaksi Kai.

Lalu Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, tapi Kyungsoo masih diam, belum membalas pelukan,masih ada rasa kesal pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Kai."

"Maafkan aku."

Kai melepas pelukannya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Kyugsoo. Kyungsoo sengaja tidak mempertemukan matanya dengan milik Kai.

"Hanya karena kamu aku turun ke bumi."

Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Aku rela diusir dari langit, demi dirimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mulai menatap mata Kai.

"Aku juga tidak peduli guruku akan memarahiku atau menyambarku dengan petir."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, rasa kesalnya sudah menghilang. "Sayangnya aku tidak suka murid pembangkang."

Kai ikut tertawa. "Kau itu milikku, Kyungsoo."

"Seenaknya saja, aku ini ya milik diriku."

Kai mencubit hidung Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo."

Lalu wajah keduanya mendekat, dahi saling menempel, kemudian hidung, dan Kai memberi ciuman ringan.

Bergeser sedikit, jika melihat dari jendela kamar Kyungsoo, langit sudah tidak lagi mendung, matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya, bahkan burung-burung kembali berterbangan dengan damai.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Curi-curi post ff di kantor mama. Hufftt... Review please..._


End file.
